disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1994
]] '' begins its first American printing in ''Uncle Scrooge #285.]] '' begins the Aladdin television series.]] ]] opens at the Disney-MGM Studios.]] '']] '']] '' story arc runs in ''Disney Adventures.]] Events *After 10 years, The Fox and the Hound is the last video in the Walt Disney Classics VHS series. *Disney began releasing direct-to-video titles. *Walt Disney Computer Software was shut down and renamed Disney Interactive. *Donald Duck's 60th anniversary is celebrated. Theatrical releases *January 14 - Iron Will *February 11 - Blank Check is released to negative reviews. *March 25 - D2: The Mighty Ducks is released to negative reviews, but was a financial success. *April 15 - White Fang 2: Myth of the White Wolf *June 24 - The Lion King is released to universal acclaim amongst many critics and audiences and becomes a major box office success. *July 15 - Angels in the Outfield ''(with Caravan Pictures) *September 30 - ''Ed Wood (Touchstone Pictures) *October 28 - Squanto: A Warrior's Tale *December 16 - The Santa Clause is released to positive reviews. *December 25 - Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book *''Wagons East'' serves as John Candy's final produced film. Television *February 6 - ''Aladdin'' premieres as a "preview" on The Disney Channel; the series would begin airing in syndication as part of The Disney Afternoon and on CBS' Saturday morning line-up on September 5th. *October 24 - Gargoyles premieres on The Disney Afternoon. Theme parks *March 26 - Food Rocks replaces Kitchen Kabaret at Epcot. *June - Disney World's 20th Anniversary Celebration Parade at Magic Kingdom ends. The Mickey Mania Parade debuts in the same month and same place. *July 6 - Captain EO closes at Epcot. *July 8 - The Legend of the Lion King opens at Magic Kingdom. *July 22 - Sunset Boulevard opens at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *August 12 - The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror opens at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *September 5 - 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea: Submarine Voyage closes at Magic Kingdom. *September 29 - Innoventions opens at Epcot. *November 9 - Skyway closes at Disneyland. Comics *July - Marvel Comics begins publishing comic books with modern Disney characters, starting with the first issues of The Little Mermaid and Beauty and the Beast. *August - Marvel Comics publishes the first issue of their Aladdin comic book. *October - Marvel Comics publishes the first issue of their Disney Afternoon comic book. *December - Marvel Comics publishes the first issue of their Gargoyles comic book. Video games *January - Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 for NES *February - Mickey's Ultimate Challenge for Super NES, Genesis, Game Boy, and Game Gear *April - The Jungle Book for NES *June - Beauty and the Beast for NES and Super NES *July - The Jungle Book for Super NES, Genesis, and Game Boy *December - Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse for Super NES, Genesis, and Sega CD Live shows *''Beauty and the Beast: The Broadway Musical'' opens Home video releases VHS releases *January 11 - The Frog Prince and Hey, Cinderella! *January 14 - Muppet Babies: Be My Valentine *February 2 - Paul Bunyan, Mickey's Fun Songs: Let's Go to the Circus! and Campout at Walt Disney World, and Disney Sing-Along Songs: Heigh-Ho, You Can Fly, The Bare Necessities, Under the Sea, Disneyland Fun, Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, Be Our Guest, and Friend Like Me (re-issues) *February 8 - Love Tales *February 14 - Winnie the Pooh: Un-Valentine's Day *March 4 - The Fox and the Hound and Bonkers (3 VHS) *March 17 - The Brave Little Toaster (re-issues) *April 13 - Cool Runnings *June 29 - Iron Will *July 15 - ''The Little Mermaid'' - (2 VHS) *July 25 - Basil Hears A Noise *July 27 - Blank Check *August 24 - D2: The Mighty Ducks *September 9 - Hocus Pocus *September 30 - The Nightmare Before Christmas *October 25 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs becomes the first video in the ''Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection'' line of videotapes, along with new releases of Mary Poppins, Dumbo, Alice in Wonderland, Robin Hood, The Sword in the Stone, Pete's Dragon, Bedknobs and Broomsticks, The Three Caballeros, So Dear to My Heart *October 28 - Old Yeller, The Parent Trap, Swiss Family Robinson, Pollyanna, Escape to Witch Mountain, Davy Crockett and the River Pirates, 20,000 Leauges Under the Sea, The Shaggy Dog, That Darn Cat!, The Love Bug, Herbie Rides Again, The Apple Dumpling Gang, and The Three Lives of Thomasina. *November 13 - Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too *December 13 - Disney Sing Along Songs: Circle of Life *December 14 - Disney Sing Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs and The Twelve Days of Christmas (re-issues) Direct-to-video releases *May 20 - The Return of Jafar (first direct-to-video full-length feature from Disney) People Births *February 23 - Dakota Fanning (voice actress) *April 12 - Saoirse Ronan (actress) *April 14 - Skyler Samuels (actress) *April 16 - Liliana Mumy (actress) *April 18 - Moises Arias (actor) *May 4 - Alexander Gould (actor) *May 20 - Peyton Clark (actor) *August 18 - Jessie Flower (actress, and voice actress) *September 17 - Denyse Tontz (actress) *October 26 - Morgan Saylor (actress) and Alexandria Deberry (actress) *December 3 - Jake T. Austin (actor) Deaths *January 1 - Cesar Romero (actor) *January 8 - Pat Buttram (actor) *January 22 - Telly Savalas (film and television actor and singer) *January 28 - Hal Smith (voice artist) *February 6 - Jack Kirby (comics writer, editor, and designer) *February 24 - Dinah Shore (singer and actress) *March 4 - John Candy (actor and comedian) *April 3 - Frank Wells (businessman) *June 11 - Jack Hannah (animator, writer and director) *June 14 - Henry Mancini (composer) *June 16 - Eileen Way (actress) *September 11 - Jessica Tandy (actress) *September 17 - Iris Adrian (actress) *October 3 - Dub Taylor (actor) *October 19 - Martha Raye (actress, singer, comedienne) *October 20 - Burt Lancaster (actor, director and producer) *November 1 - Noah Beery, Jr. (actor) *November 18 - Cab Calloway (bandleader, singer-songwriter) Character debuts *February 6 - Mechanicles *May 20 - Abis Mal *June - Solego *June 24 - Simba, Scar, Mufasa, Sarabi, Nala, Zazu, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Sarafina, Hyena Clan, Wildebeests *Mozenrath *Sadira 1994